


The Art of Sharing and Making Friends

by konohas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, nothing but vibes, oihina as babies, oihina being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohas/pseuds/konohas
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was 4 years old. Hinata Shoyou was 2 years old.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	The Art of Sharing and Making Friends

* * *

The sky is blue, the sun is peeking through clouds, the perfect day to go out.

Today is the scheduled day Tooru and his mom set forth to visit the Hinata residence that has only settled in Miyagi just a week ago. 

_“You seem to be very excited, Tooru.”_ True to that, the 4-year-old kid dressed in a blue alien shirt and brown short pants seems like an over-excited puppy when his parents mentioned this visit last week. As you can see, kids his age are always enthusiastic about encountering new possible buddies and pals. Very eager to expand his circle, Tooru has already prepared everything (read: his favorite food, milk bread) he wanted to show off to his potential new friends. 

_Mom, we need to give them milk bread._ A day before their visit, Tooru reminded his mother as they passed by a bakery while walking back home from the market. The old lady in the bakery looked delighted as she heard the little boy's voice. His mother smiled at him and reassured him that she already bought some and packed it after her son’s constant reminder every hour since last week. Tooru’s eyes gleamed, excited that he will have to share with others his favorite food.

_I hope they will like milk bread as much as I do,_ he pouts as he hauls himself to the car, and with high hopes, he keeps the bread safe in his hands. His sister just ruffles his hair as he passes by him, laughing to herself as she goes straight to the parked car. It is somewhat sad that his sister will not be able to go with them now that she has to attend school. Oh right, Tooru, himself, has yet to begin kindergarten in a month.

As soon as they show up at their destination, Tooru, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as he is, goes straight to knock on the door, to which Mrs. Hinata opens the door with an affectionate smile on her face, truly exceeding a maternal aura. 

_“Good Morning, Oikawa Tooru,”_ he says as he bows down to show respect, mimicking the cartoon he watches every morning on the television. _“My! Oh my! What a lovely child, you are! Come in, enter our humble abode.”_ And so he enters.

Then comes a high-pitched shout.

What Tooru sees is a baby chewing his teething toy and out of instinct, the baby immediately drops whatever he is holding to look at the taller toddler, with interest apparent in his eyes, probably wondering why the other toddler looks very appalled to see him.

Shoyou stares at him with wide eyes and says, _“Ah!”_ while holding out his grabby hands.

_“MOM THERE IS A BABY AND HE IS SO SMALL!”_ Oikawa yells to his mother with his eyes still focused on the baby in front of him. 

Mrs. Hinata then speaks out, _“I see you have met him, Tooru. Look at him, he wants you to go near him, and do not worry, Shoyou is really good with people.”_ To which Mrs. Oikawa rejoins, _“How I wish my Tooru was like that? He was so hard to please back then, not so many can hold him when he was at that age, he was so picky.”_

Not fretting about what his mother just told, Oikawa gets comfortable as he ensconces himself in front of Shoyou, the taller and older boy making sure there is a distance between them. 

_“Hi baby, I am Oikawa Tooru… Call me by my name, it is Too-Ru…,”_ holding out his hand like the good kid he is, he starts the ball rolling by introducing himself. The younger catches onto him, holds out his delicate hand, and babbles, _“Sho.”_ It is amazing that the ginger baby already knows how to babble.

Ever eager to form a friendship, Oikawa continues to talk to him, _“Nice to meet you, Sho,”_ and the sun child grins from ear to ear at him. This marks the start of a certain, genuine friendship. The older toddler badly wants to pinch the younger's chubby cheeks, but his mom told him that he must not since it would hurt the baby, and Tooru does not want to do that.

“ _Me_ ,” he points to himself and starts to speak slowly, _“Tooru... TOO-”_

_“TOO!”_ The ginger repeats him.

_“Ru!”_

_“Ru!”_

_“Tooru!”_

_“O-Ru!”_

_“No, it is Too-ru.”_

_“Oru!”_ Oikawa just looks amused and laughs as he tries for the second time to get the other one to know his name. 

_“Shoyou, starting today,”_ he declares, _“you and I are friends. Do you like Milk Bread?”_ Hinata’s eyes twinkle at the mention of food, indeed, a foodie in the making.

After getting no verbal response, Oikawa runs to his mom and Shoyou’s mom, with Shoyou tailing behind him, to ask the latter if Shoyou can eat already. Much to his delight, she approves with the condition that he must not feed him a lot in one go since the little boy is still a growing child. 

As soon as he gets his approval, Oikawa grabs the baby’s hand that was holding onto his shirt trying to balance himself in his two little feet. _“Let’s go back, Shoyou, Milk bread is the best, you have to try it.”_

Oikawa encourages Hinata by feeding him with tiny bits of bread, following the elder’s instructions. _So adorable_ , he thinks as he watches the scene in front of him, the 2-year-old kid’s cheeks starting to get even chubbier while he devours the bread. _Must resist the urge to pinch._ But resisting Tooru does not manage to do as curiosity gets him, he pokes his cheeks his little finger sinking a little bit to the baby fat resulting in Shoyou looking at him beady-eyed.

_“More,”_ the ginger demands to him in his cheery voice. _“Here, bread!”_ Taking him by surprise, Shoyou holds out the piece of bread to the brunet haired kid's mouth as if to order him to eat too, and of course, the toddler does it merrily. And then the younger pokes his cheeks too, similar to what he just did. _What a fast learner._ Both of them giggle, the sound resonating in the room catching the two mother's attention who watch them with fondness evident in their eyes. 

_“_ _Tooru is great with other kids. You did well in raising him.”_

The two kids continue to feed each other tiny bits of bread in a light atmosphere.

Hours later when it is time to for them to go home, Oikawa hugs his new small friend, Shoyou, and tells him, "D _on’t forget me, Sho. Oikawa Tooru.”_

_“Oru. Sho.”_ Babbles the smaller one and shakes his head as if to affirm him that he will not do such a thing.

The next time they visit is a week later. Shoyou runs as fast as he can dragging his little feet to welcome his friend, Tooru. Giddy, he smiles at him and then yells, _"_ _Oru”_

_“Sho, you did not forget me.”_ It is only seven days after their last visit. Tooru kept on bugging his mom to visit the Hinatas, and well, he succeeded.

_“Oru. Milk bread.”_

_“Of course, here.”_

* * *

Oikawa looks at Karasuno's number five, a sincere smile decorating on his face. From a distance, Iwaizumi observes his best friend slash captain, and he makes it his mission to ask him about his actions more later after the practice game. 

It has been years. And here he is again standing on the opposite side of the court, the same kid whose cheeks he bit because he was so adorable while eating. As he reminisces of that day, the memory of him getting scolded and him crying plays in his brain. The ginger then, clueless as to why his friend was crying, ran to him and cried with him, confusing both the two mothers. 

Maybe Hinata has forgotten him already because he was only 2 years old when they first met. But Oikawa has not forgotten about him. He remembers his last visit to the Hinata before the Oikawa moved to another place, which was the same day as when Shoyou was finally able to say his name. _Tooru,_ the 2-year-old Shoyou said for the first time, a cheeky smile showing his teeth on his face. 

_“Oi! Hey! Grand King! Aim at me too right here! Grand King?”_

_“Grand King? I think I prefer it when you call me Oru.”_ But his thoughts are not said out loud, assuming it might distract his teammates and the other onlookers. 

_We meet again Sho_ , he says to himself as he tosses the ball upwards.


End file.
